


Our Love is Rose Tinted Glasses and Italics

by Namgitrash



Series: Coliver Tingz [3]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Awkward Conversations, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Connor is an awkward bean, I Blame Tumblr, I'll add more if for some reason someone wants me too ig, Kinda, M/M, Mild Smut, Ollie is a slightly less awkward bean, One-Shot, Overstimulation, Podfic Welcome, Porn with Feelings, Switch Connor Walsh, Top Oliver Hampton, although tbh i'll probs be doing the podfic but others are welcome !!, but in this fic he bottoms, this is short but i really like the dialogue, uhhhmmmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namgitrash/pseuds/Namgitrash
Summary: Connor wants to try something new in the bedroom
Relationships: Oliver Hampton/Connor Walsh
Series: Coliver Tingz [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978888
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Our Love is Rose Tinted Glasses and Italics

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! I originally meant for this to be longer but the story started to become awkward so I left it where it was. If enough people want a sequel I'll be glad to pump one out but for right now i am content with my 440 words of Coliver
> 
> edit: i saw that i accidentally put 'someone new in the bedroom' and listed asher as a chracter which may have led people to think that this was a fic with connor x asher but i really meant to put 'something new in the bedroom' and i quite literally only mention asher one (1) time in this fic and its the first sentence. i fixed it but kjajksdfjklasdf f u c k i n g hell that gave me a heart attack

Contrary to popular ~~Asher’s~~ opinion Connor wasn’t loud in bed. Well…most of the time. Connor never fucked into Oliver with loud groans, instead opting for quietly panting while he whispered filth into Oliver’s ear. And Oliver loved it, loved _him,_ but when Oliver fucked Connor it was a different story.

The room would be filled with his moans and stifled whimpers that Oliver couldn’t help teasing him about. And when Connor came? He was _beautiful_ . His body arching as strained screams poured from his lips. As he came down from his high he would unconsciously hum in the back of his throat. He always told Oliver to keep going, breaking out into giggles when Oliver told him that he already came. So yeah Connor was loud. _Most_ of the time.

One day they were cuddling on the couch watching some dumb romantic comedy, when Connor turned from where he was snuggled under Oliver’s arm and asked him if he knew what overstimulation was. Oliver nodded and went off on a small speech about how it had to do with how the brain processed certain stimuli, and how he had looked it up after Connor’s panic attack on his doorstep. He was so engrossed in sharing his understanding of the topic with Connor that he missed the dumbfounded look on his face.

“What? Ollie no, that’s not what...that’s not what I’m talking about.” Connor rolled his eyes and looked down at his lap, red flushing his face and embarrassment poorly masked as anger colored his tone.

“It’s a-, well it’s when-, god how do I explain this….” 

Oliver waited patiently as Connor repeatedly ran his hands through his already messy hair.

“It’s-it’s a sex thing, and uh- basically, I mean there’s a lot of ways to do it, people use edging or painplay, or-”

“Connor?”

His boyfriend looked up at him confused as to why Oliver had interrupted his rambles.

“How do _you_ want to do this?”

Connor took a deep breath and threaded his fingers through Oliver’s. He playing with his boyfriend's hand as he kept on talking.

“Me. Right, yeah, so um. Basically instead of us stopping after I cum, you could like... keep going? My orgasms are really strong but I kinda just wanna see how you feel inside of me when all my nerves are frayed and i’m just _really_ sensitive, and uh yeah.....”

Connor kept his head down looking at their intertwined hands like they were the most interesting thing in the world. Oliver took a moment to consider Connor’s offer before lifting his boyfriend’s chin with his free hand

“Anything for you baby”, Oliver mumbles against his lips.

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> leave comments or kudos if your heart desires and come yell at me on tumblr @randomshitsandwhich!  
> k bye :3


End file.
